tainted
by slytherin werecat
Summary: hermione gets bit by a werewolf during the summer and finds her year at hogwarts is going to be interesting with new freinds. DMHG. P.S. I do not own harry potter or any of its charachters.
1. Chapter 1: bitten

Werewolf's POV

It was summer on the British moors. All was peaceful the only sound was the clicking of a camera mingling among afternoons birdsong. There on the moors was a girl who looked as if she was 16 or 17. Her back was turned to me so I stalked on silent paws nearer to her. She was taking pictures serenely when a single twig snapped under my paws; she whirled around and faced me. When she saw me her face was a mask of terror and she turned to run. I howled a curse, I didn't want to hurt her but I had no choice. I leaped at her and caught her by the arm. She was jerked back to me as my teeth ripped into her tender arm. She snapped one last picture before falling unconscious. I looked down at her bloodstained body and wanted to flee but I couldn't leave her to bleed to death out in the vast moors. Crimson blood was now starting to seep into her smooth amber curls and I had no choice, I had to take her.

I dragged her across the moors surprised at her lightness. I finally reached the remote cabin she was staying at and left her at the doorstep. I marked her as one of my victims by a werewolf fang on a black silk ribbon. I heard a human approaching and ran away into the wild moors of bracken and heather. When I was well hidden in they brush I looked back. The girl's mother was screaming and soon her father was at the scene. They carried her limp bloodied body into the cabin I knew no more of the matter. Once again a trail of death and carnage was left behind me.

More explanation

After her attack in the summer Hermione's vacation had been cut short and she had been rushed to saint Mungos. When her wounds were healed she was sent to number 12 Grimmauld place and spent a week with Lupin. Despite his attempt to cheer her up she was very moody and didn't talk much. The full moon was a week after her first day of school and she already looked peaky and pale. She wasn't very hungry and was too ashamed of being a werewolf to ask for her meat rare. Slowly she was wasting away and she wouldn't accept anyone's help except Lupin's.

Mooooooore explanation!

It was finally time for her to go back to Hogwarts. She was eager and scared to see my friends again. Lupin had assured her that when she told Harry and Ron they wouldn't leave her. _I really did lose weight,_ she thought to herself as she tried on her new robes. Hermione was much slimmer than last year and her curls had naturally smoothed down and turned from brown to auburn. After being bit by the werewolf, she had lots of time to herself and had added some black streaks to her layered hair. She had also bought some new stylish clothes during the summer and couldn't wait to show Pavarti and Lavender.

Hermione's POV

Mrs. Weasley called me down to the kitchen picked up her bags and said, "I'll carry these. Get in the car or we'll be late and miss the train!" I moved into the car and took out my all-favorite book Hogwarts a history and started reading it for the 10th time that summer. We arrived at the station five minutes before 11:00 and I hugged Mrs. Weasley goodbye before going to platform 9 ¾ and getting on the train. I went the compartment in the very back of the train then put my luggage away. I haven't see Ron or Harry yet because Mr. Weasley was bringing them from the burrow. I could hear the train filling up with students greeting old friends and meeting new ones. "How could everyone be so happy, yet I'm so sad?" she said to herself.

I didn't want to be with people again I curled up on the seat and tried to go asleep.

After five minutes of faking sleep the door slid open. I didn't look up; maybe if they thought I was asleep they would go away.

"Hermione, are you awake?"

My eyes snapped open and I leaped up

"Harry, Ron, I'm so glad to see you!"

"How was your summer, why couldn't you come to the burrow?"

"Summer was terrible, and I'll tell you why when the train starts moving"

Hermione sat down while Harry and Ron put away their luggage. _They have grown lot taller,_ Hermione thought to herself.

The train gave a lurch then started speeding away to Hogwarts, her second home. She then started explaining the unfortunate events of the summer. Harry and Ron sat slack-jawed.

" So you've been at number 12 Grimmauld place?" asked Ron when she had finished telling them her story.

"Yep."

"So what's it like… being a werewolf?" Harry asked warily.

"I'm not sure what its like being a full werewolf yet. I haven't had a full moon since I was bitten. Hopefully it won't hurt as much as Lupin described it."

"So do you have any of the affects of being a werewolf other than at full moon?"

"Some, my senses are really sharp!"

" Ok, do something really cool Hermione!" asked Ron excitedly.

" Let see…Ok." Her she paused as if listening. "There's someone coming this way and by the awkward footsteps its Neville." A second later Neville stumbled in and ran into Harry.

"Sorry, Harry, I tripped. How are you guys doing?"

"Were doing fine Neville, Why don't you sit down?" replied Harry.

" Thanks, I will." When Neville entered Hermione had shrunk into the shadowed corner. Neville looked around and yelped when he saw a girl he didn't know sitting in the corner near him. He had not seen her upon entering.

"Oh shut up Neville, its only Hermione."

"Hermione, is that you? I didn't recognize you."

Hermione hadn't thought that people wouldn't recognize her. She looked down upon herself then laughed. How different she must look, so slim! No longer with frizzy brown hair. Neville left after talking with Harry and Ron about Quidditch and the 6th year's schedule.

"Bloody hell, Hermione! That was wicked!" exclaimed Ron.

" Well… what's so interesting about Mudblood Granger? Has she learned another spell?" came a drawling voice at the doorway. Draco Malfoy was standing in the compartment doorway and was facing Harry and Ron.

"Either shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you, Malfoy" replied Hermione coolly.

Draco turned with a sneer on his face about to make a witty insult to her and then saw her. The little color in his face drained and he stared at her for a long moment before turning on his heels and running back to his own compartment. Crab and Goyle stood stupidly for a while before shuffling away to catch up with Malfoy.

"Wonder what was that all about?" asked Harry in a thoughtful tone."

"Dunno," replied Ron.

"Maybe he came to senses and realized we could hex him into oblivion." suggested Hermione. She left to change into her school robes and was happy to be going back to Hogwarts.

She returned to her book and absent-mindedly stroked the werewolf fang she wore around her neck. Wonder what it would feel like to have these in your mouth instead of flat molars. She shuddered at the memory of seeing something move in the very corner of her vision. There was a howl then great pain, and darkness.

"Hermione! Hermione, Wake up!" came Ron's voice. Hermione's eyes snapped open and she felt rather than saw that the train was coming to a stop. _I must have drifted off to sleep while I read my book,_ Hermione thought.

"Man I can't wait for the feast to start. I'm starving!" said Ron

" Come off it Ron, your always complaining how hungry you are!" said Harry in a cheerful tone.

"Come on you two, lets go get a carriage."

The great hall was ringing with talk and the sky was clear with bright sparkling stars. In the center of the sky was the moon, waxing towards fullness. Hermione Shivered at the thought of the full Moon so soon. Cheerful chatter echoed around the hall from the students sitting at their house tables. The Griffindor table, as always was a sea of scarlet and gold robes. Harry, Hermione and Ron walked across the hall to the Griffindor table where she sat safely between Harry and Ron. She sat there for a while feeling safe and secure before looking around the Great Hall. Across from her between the shoulders of Fred and George she could see the Slytherin table. There, the center of attention, sat Draco Malfoy.

Draco's POV 

At the Slytherin table the talk was just as loud as any of the other house tables, but it did not penetrate the turmoil of Draco's mind. He was dreading the oncoming full moon. What little color he had in his face before He was bitten in had been drained, leaving his face pale and chalky.

"Dracums!"  
_oh god! Its pansy! I have to find a place to hide, and quick! _ Draco started to shuffle away trying to lose Pansy in the crowd. No such luck.

"Dracums! Get back here! I see you!" Pansy caught up with Draco and griped him by the arm.

"Ouch! get off me woman!"

Oh…I'll make it feel better!" Pansy pulled Draco towards her with her beefy hand and tried to kiss him. Draco pulled and squirmed away from pansy and darted in out of the hall.

Hermione's POV 

Hermione got tired of the constant quiditch talk and wandered away from the Griffindor table. She felt crowded in the great hall and decided to gather her thoughts away from the crowd. She started away from the great hall and escaped into a deserted passage. Hermione wandered through the halls in no particular direction thinking of everything that had happened in the summer.

Suddenly she walked strait into someone who yelled, "watch it!" as they both fell to the floor.

Hermione sat up. She was sitting on the floor of the hall way and right across from her sat a blonde haired, blue-silver eyed boy. It was Draco Malfoy.

Draco's POV

Draco, lost in his own thoughts had been walking back towards the great hall to wait for dumbledor's speech when he ran into someone else obviously in there own world. He gave a cry of surprise and said, "watch it!" But there was no use. They had both fallen to the floor. He raised his head to see Hermione Granger staring at him in disbelief. "What are you staring at Granger?" he asked. Surprisingly she said,

"Sorry, wasn't watching where I was going."

" Neither was I, sorry." Then Draco realized whom he had just apologized to. Mudblood Granger, the girl he had tortured and insulted since the day he had met her and found out she was muggle born!

" Are you sure you're Malfoy?" She asked disbelievingly.

" Draco almost grinned then realized how strange this is, Draco Malfroy Slytherin king and Hermione Granger a muggle born sitting on the floor talking. He returned to his usual sneer. Though Hermione was not the same bushy haired, buck toothed girl she used to be she was muggle born and he could not be kind to her. He had a reputation to keep and would not lose it over her.

"Yes I am Draco Malfoy, and would you mind getting off me?" Hermione looked down and seemed to realize she was practically sitting on his lap! She jumped up and Draco rose with dignity and smoothed out his robes. He nodded his head to acknowledge leaving and then started away. Hermione watched him until his cloak rounded the corner then disappeared.

Hermione's POV 

Hermione looked down and saw her crinkled robes. She smoothed them as she walked back to the great Hall.

Draco's POV 

Draco thought back on what had happened in the hallway as he smoothed his robes. Hermione was rather nice. He sent a loathing look at potter and Weasley. They get to spend as much time with her as they want! Of course he had been an insufferable prat since he met her but come on, all of his friends put together had the intelligence of a baboons behind! Now Potter and Weasley They can talk to her about anything! He realized what he had just thought. Was he Draco Malfoy, Jealous of something Potter had! _Of course not_, he tried to tell himself but was not so sure. He needed someone to talk to, someone understanding, and someone to help him, named Hermione Granger. _It's a shame she isn't a pureblood, she would do well in Slytherin. _Thought Draco wishfully.

Harry's POV 

Harry watched the entrance to the hall that he had watched Hermione slip out of. He was still watching the doorway when Malfoy came out of the hall smoothing his robes looking thoughtful. To go along with his thinking he shot a loathing look at Harry and Ron. _Wonder why he's so pissed,_ Thought Harry. A few minutes later he saw Hermione step into the great hall she obviously, was deep in though too. Harry noted that just like Malfoy she was smoothing her robes.

Hermione's POV

Hermione noticed that Harry had been watching her and waved. He looked thoughtful and a little confused. She walked over and sat back between Ron and Harry.

"Where did you go?" Asked Harry.

"Just down the hall I was thinking." Hermione replied. She conveniently left out the part about meeting Malfoy. Harry nodded understandingly.

"When's the next full Moon?" asked Harry in a worried tone.

"In two days." Replied Hermione visibly shivering at the thought. Suddenly She felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and saw Professor McGonagall.

"Mrs. Granger, could I speak to you?" Hermione knew what this was about she rose from Her seat readying herself for a speech of the werewolf schedule that she would have. Professor McGonagall steered Hermione away from the great hall and into a deserted Classroom.

"I presume you know what this is about Mrs. Granger." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Yes." Answered Hermione firmly.

" Good, you will have to find an excuse every full moon to disappear. You will be staying in the Shrieking Shack Understood?"

"Of course, is that all?"

"No Mrs. Granger, there is one other thing. You and another…student will be there."

"Someone else got bit? Who?" asked Hermione showing her obvious interest. Maybe her transformations wouldn't be painful and lonely with someone to keep her company.

I can't tell you who the student is but you'll find out soon enough. That's all I have to say you may go back to the Great hall.


	2. Chapter 2: time flies

Chapter two: Time flies Hermione's POV 

The Moon was forever waxing filling up Hermione's life with worry and fear. The time seemed to rush by in great leaps. From the time she was going to the Griffindor tower to the lunch the next day. Hermione seeing all the food for her new taste far to well done. _Shame, what a waste of good meat._ Thought Hermione as she stared at a pheasant. To her it looked like it had been burnt to a crisp! Not hungry for lunch Hermione left for the Library. When She got there She took out her note from Professor Dumbledor and walked up to the desk. Mrs. Pince the Librarian glowered looked at the note then nodded grumpily. The note allowed her to touch the books in the restricted section. She walked along the shelves but didn't find what she needed.

" Excuse me Mrs. Pince… Do you have the Book Werewolves and their complete study?" Hermione asked politely.

"No." Said Mrs. Pince in a stuffy tone. " A student already checked it out."

Who?"

"Draco Silvere Malfoy."

Hermione looked around and noticed for the first time, that Draco had been sitting in a corner watching her, the book in his hand. Hermione, feeling slightly nervous, walked over and sat across from Draco.

"How long until you finish that book?" she asked politely trying not to get on his bad side this year.

"Not long. What do you want it when I'm done? Convinced you have to read the entire library before you leave school aren't you?" said Draco sneering behind his book

"Yes." she said. Deciding not to question his choice of book. She had hoped he wouldn't be such a mean guy this year.

" If you don't want to wait, meet me back here in an hour. I'll give you the book." Said Draco after thinking she wouldn't leave him alone until she had the book. He already knew why she wanted the book.

Thanks" she said got up and left.

Draco's POV 

Draco sat stunned realizing that she had never thanked him or had reason to. He remembered back to the clash in the hall and realized that was the first time he had ever been civil to her. _She's a lot better than Pansy,_ he thought. But he had to push the thought away she was a Mudblood! Fate made it so he could never be friends with all the normal everyday people.

He cursed his slimy git of a father that had severally beat into his brain that heritage is what matters. Why he had to have Lucius Malfoy for a father! Yes his father was rich and respected but only through fear. His father had given him no freedom his life was laid out for him. He was to grow up feared and respected and then become a death eater… Just like his father, Lucius Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3: discoveries and a full moon

Chapter Three: discoveries & a full moon Hermione's POV

When Hermione woke up she realized the moon would be full that night. She dragged herself out of the common room and tried to eat something for breakfast. Harry must have noticed her look of dreading. Come on… cheer up! Remember what professor McGonagall Said, that it wouldn't be that bad. Hermione knew that it would be better with the other werewolf to keep her company… She had not told Harry or Ron this though she knew whoever it was probably wouldn't appreciate it. She hoped this person was another Griffindor. Even now Ron and Harry were trying to learn how to be illegal animagus. Hermione hoped they would be successful. She herself never a believer in rule breaking before this summer was already practicing how to become an animagus.

"What are you and Harry?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Well, now that you asked," he said swelling with pride and Hermione knew he had been waiting impatiently for her to ask. " I'm a coyote!"

That's really great Ron!" said Hermione excitedly. "What are you Harry?"

Harry looked a little unhappy, at first but then lightened as he said,

I hoped to be a stag but I got close, I'm an elk." That's really great Harry really close to your fathers stag! Suddenly Harry and Ron both asked,

"What are you Hermione?" Hermione sighed. I don't know, I haven't had time to practice.

Suddenly the bell rang and Hermione jumped up and ran off towards her next class. Suddenly Professor McGonagall came around a corner and said,

"Mrs. Granger I need to talk to you," Hermione thought it would be about her leaving to transform to night.

"We have a most unusual… situation," continued Professor McGonagall. " The head boy and girl we have selected for this year have declined the offer so we have to take a prefect a year early to be head boy and girl. Therefore you and another prefect in your year have been selected, come with me and we will see your new common room."

Hermione gasped at the thought, as she trailed behind professor McGonagall. She was head girl! Professor McGonagall began to speak again snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"The head boy has known for a while but we weren't ready to tell you yet." They rounded a corner and came to a large painting. In front of it stood Draco Malfoy. _So this is why he's been so nice to me!_ Thought Hermione.

Hermione studied the painting. It was of an Elvin couple, sitting in a forest meadow by a beautiful pond. Fish swam lazily through the sun-dappled water. Everything was slightly green in the light filtering through the leaves above. Hermione stopped studying the painting to listen to Professor McGonagall as she said,

"You to will be sharing the common room the rest of the year. Agree on a password and please get along. You are both excused from your classes today."

With that she left.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, looked at the painting then blurted out "paradise!" they then looked astonished.

"Why did you want to call it paradise?" asked Hermione

Draco shrugged and replied,

"The picture looks so perfect, like paradise."

She nodded in agreement they both said "Paradise" and then walked into the room behind the painting.

Hermione gasped in awe, and even Draco looked impressed. There was a huge room but it didn't look like a room at all, it was the exact same scene as in the painting! (Not including the elves, of course.) The room looked as though there where no walls, only a sunlit meadow. Hermione looked at the back of the painting and found a note.

_Dear head boy and girl,_

_You may design your own rooms and the common room with the magical room menu on the back of this note. I hope your year will be pleasant._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledor_

Hermione flipped over the note and saw the menu there where different themed rooms.

"Which one should we try?" She asked Draco who had been reading over her shoulder.

"How about that one?" he replied, pointing at a huge stylish living room.

"Ok," She said. "What colors should we do?"

"How about Black and silver!" he said.

"Ok, I like those colors," said Hermione happily trying to keep Draco from being the usual prat he is. She was determined to be nice to him this year and try to make her stay here misery free. She spoke clearly to the menu and tapped the room she wanted. The room was instantly as she had ordered. Hermione went and sat at the silk black and silver couch. She loved the feeling of silk on her skin. She spread out luxuriously as if to take a nap before remembering Draco was there. She sat up and said, "let's go see the other rooms."

"Uh… ok," he replied. They walked down the hall on the left side until they found themselves at a door with head girl written on it. Once again there was a menu on the wall. This time Hermione choose a natural scene, tropical. The canopy bed was of tropical palm trees and on one side of the room there was an ocean where she could go swimming. By the door there was a seashell on the wall with "light" written on it. She turned the seashell to the left and the room dimmed, to the right the sun shinned brightly. _I could get a tan in here!_ Thought Hermione happily. She turned around to see Draco examining here room then grinning, he stepped up on to her bed and start jumping.

"Hey, stop that!" said Hermione, though she was starting to grin herself. "That's the first time I've seen you smile!" said Hermione suddenly. "I was starting to think your only facial expression was a sneer!"

"Hey!" he said in mock indignance. He threw a pillow at her. Hermione jumped up onto the bed and started a pillow war, she had completely forgotten about being a werewolf. For the first time since she had been bitten she was happy.

Draco's POV 

Draco had never in his entire life felt this happy. He had always had to be stiff, cold, and serious. With Hermione he was relaxed and happy. Finally after five minutes of pillow wars Hermione jumped back down and yelled,

"I'll race you to your room!" and took off at a run. Hey no matter how much nicer he had planed to be he would not be beat by a girl! He took off at a run screeching around corners and catching up wit her. Now he was even with her and put on a burst of speed upon seeing the door. Unfortunately so did Hermione and instead of beating her easily like he had planned it was a tie.

"Damn! You can run fast!" said Draco panting at the door.

"Right back at you!" Hermione said completely out of breath. They sat in the hall a while before taking the menu off the door and looking at the options.

On the list where quite a few options but Draco pointed his wand at an India themed room and tapped it. Then he opened the door and looked in, he had a king sized canopy bed with gauzy material draped all over it. There in the corner was a tiger wearing a jewel-studded collar. The entire room smelt of exotic spices. Hermione squealed happily,

"I love the theme!" Hermione squealed.

"I don't know, it's a little to gauzy for me." Said Draco unhappily looking at Hermione as if her squeal had confirmed his thoughts of her insanity. "How about I have a beach room and you change your room to India.

"Ok!" agreed Hermione. She went back to her room and switched it to India, then walked down the halls to find Draco again. He was in the common room lounging on the couch.

"Are there any more rooms?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"Dunno, there's got to be a bathroom around here somewhere!" he replied as he rose from the couch. He watched Hermione as she noticed a fireplace in front of the couch and went to light it. When she had bright blue flames crackling merrily she looked around. Now that she could see into the shadowed corners of the room she noticed a few things… A door that must lead to the bathroom, and another door right next to it. Draco, also looking around walked forward to the door on the right and found the menu. On the front was posted "bathroom" and on the back where the choices. Hermione snatched the menu from Draco and tapped one labeled "Underwater" then she opened the door and walked in. the room started with a sandy beach then quickly faded into tropical water. Hermione saw a lot of fish and in the corner were a stone platform and a waterfall. Hermione drew apart a curtain of leaves to find it was a cabinet. She backed out of the room and beckoned for Draco to follow her.

She reached the other door choose the same theme as the common room and walked in. it was a library! Hermione circled the room reading the titles. Draco also looked happy to have a library. He reached a book called secret and tried to take it off the shelf. Suddenly the case swung out to reveal a cozy secret room filled with beanbags, lava lamps and candles.

"Grange… uh… Hermione, come look at this!" he said. Hermione hurried over and gasped with surprise. She looked at the room looked at the book and said,

"I'll remember that! It will be useful to hide things in!"

"Like what?" asked Draco.

"Well, having a secret place is always useful. Like when Harry Ron and me made a polyjuice potions to find if you were the heir of Slytherin in second year!" said Hermione. Then clapped her hands over her mouth realizing what she had just said. Draco though only looked amused.

"You thought I was the heir of Slytherin! Whom did you guys disguise yourselves as?"

"Harry and Ron where Crab and Goyle and I was supposed to be Maliscent Bulstrode."

"What do you mean you where **supposed** to be Maliscent Bulstrode? Said Draco incredulously.

"Well…….. I kind of took cat hair off of her robes instead of hers." She said, "And its not funny Draco!" She continued because he had doubled up with laughter.

"Ah, but it is." Gasped Draco in between fits of laughter.

"Speaking of cats where is that ginger hairball you keep?"

" In the Griffindor common room. Why?"

"Because I have a cat too."

"Really? I didn't know that!"

"Not many people do… you should feel privileged." Draco said in mock pompousness.

"Oh so honored!" said Hermione sarcastically. "Did it try to eat you when Moody turned you into a ferret?"

Draco winced, that memory was particularly painful and embarrassing!

Hermione's POV 

Hermione and Draco lounged for a while talking before going to their rooms to move in. Hermione opened the drawers of her dresser to find it was already full of fashionable clothes including her own! _Of course! The house elves must have unpacked while I was with Draco! Wait… why am I calling him Draco? Oyah… we're friends! Wait, no we are not! What would Ron and Harry think? Draco… Malfoy, sorry, has tortured me for the last five years! Why stop now! Draco…Malfoy!… Draco…Malfoy!…Draco…_ Hermione's mind continued it battle and Hermione could not keep her mind on anything! Why did he have to drive you mad like that?

" **AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

Hermione clasped her hands over her mouth as she had just realized that she had screamed aloud in frustration. She heard footsteps out in the hall.

"Everything all right?" asked Draco concernedly.

"Uuhhh… yah… sure… just frustrated." Said Hermione. She found it rather charming that he had come to see if she was all right. Draco must have changed, the old him would have smirked if he had heard her yell and hope something rather embarrassing or deadly was happening to her. When he turned to leave Hermione suddenly asked,

" Why are you being nice this year?" Draco turned back to her,

" We are going to be stuck sharing a common room for the entire year, do we both want our lives to be miserable?"

"No I suppose not." Said Hermione slowly.

"Well its not exactly my choice that I'm stuck with one of the bloody' golden trio!" said Draco suddenly angry. " I would much rather be with the Slytherens!"

"You can go back to the Slytherin common room during the day. If you want to make my life miserable, that's ok. At least I would know your back to normal!" Draco looked indignant.

"Why you should feel overjoyed about me being polite! Most people I curse on sight!"

"Well that's reassuring isn't it," said Hermione sarcastically. I haven't seen you cursing Pansy lately." Hermione finished her sentence with a smirk on her face.

"You haven't been around me much have you, I curse pansy whenever I get a chance! I was stuck going to the ball with her! My father thought she was 'classy' because of her blood. Pure-Blood can't make up for looking like a pugs behind in my opinion." Said Draco dryly than stopped abruptly knowing he had just let slip something about his family. _I never talk about my family to any one!_ Thought Draco stunned. Then he was snapped out of his thoughts by a particurly loud giggle from Hermione.

"You know… me Ron and Harry have said that for years the person I least expected to hear it from was you!"

Well I'm not in to the 'pureblood jazz' as much as everyone thinks. Pansy is a good example that not all purebloods are great. Now ME for example am the perfect example of greatness!

Darkness had started to fall as Hermione started walking down towards the shrieking shack. She made certain care so Draco wouldn't see her slipping out of the common room. If he did she was sure he would ask questions. She arrived at the womping-willow and darted quickly underneath the swaying branches and touched the secret knot that would paralyze the tree while she climbed into the secret passageway that led to the shrieking shack. The underground tunnel was damp and dark but her improved senses guided her through the dank passage. Hermione knew she was a hour early but she wanted to make the shack a little more comfortable. Hermione summoned a large stack of what looked like a green shag rug but turned out to be moss. She started laying it across the dusty floorboards and then made a large fluffy lump in one corner that would serve well as a bed for the night. Kindly Hermione set out a nest in the corner opposite of hers. She wanted to get along well with whoever it was who shared her fate. Suddenly a flash of silver white came through the corner of her vision. She turned to see Draco at the doorway looking as if he were bored with the whole routine yet a strange grimace on his face showing that he was not happy to be here. Hermione gasped in surprise and spluttered,

" Y-y-y-you are the person that got bit?"

"Yes, don't ask questions and I wont ask you any." Said Draco blandly in a tone that showed he obviously didn't want to discus the matter. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise

"You can ask me questions I don't care!"

"That will change soon," said Draco in a voice dripping in pain and misery.

"Hermione stepped in the middle of the room and looked out the hole in the roof at the moon and started to sing a slow and mournful tune,

_Werewolf, werewolf, Come and see,_

_The beast you'll always be,_

_Werewolf, werewolf, I must say,_

_The beast is within me,_

_Werewolf, werewolf in full moon,_

_Transformation comes,_

_Werewolf, werewolf, oh so strong,_

_Living the life of two,_

_Werewolf, werewolf,_

_Come to my call and make me like you………_

Hermione let the last note linger on the air thin and sad like a howl of despair. She watched the moon waiting for midnight before remembering Draco was there. He was staring at her and she blushed.

"It's a rhyme I made up. If someone did want to be a werewolf they could just try that. It would probably work. It a summoning song."

Suddenly Hermione tensed jumped up and screamed in pain. Hermione could barely hear the noise through the pain however. Her skin was filled with a searing pain as if some one was trying to cut it off of her. She felt her bones stretching and changing size. She was barely aware of the sharp fangs and claws forming where teeth and fingernails had been before. Just as suddenly as the transformation had come, it stopped. Hermione fell to the floor and lay there, twitching terribly, and whimpering in pain. She looked down at herself to see straight, sleek, dark brown fur. She was not surprised to see steel gray claws as long as daggers on her feet and hands. She looked over at Draco, who had not been standing in the moonlight and had just started to change. He was screaming as she had done. It was strange watching him change, like clay in the hands of the gods, forming a completely new figure. He did not fall to the floor when he had transformed though. He stood there hunched over, his silvery blonde fur falling in front of his large gray blue eyes. She suddenly noticed that a single tear slipped out of the werewolf's eye, rolled down his long nose, and dropped on the floor. It shone as silver as unicorn blood in the moonlight. Draco cast a forlorn glance at Hermione and then went to curl up in his own little moss nest. Hermione, resisting the urge to go comfort Draco in this pitiful state went to her corner and fell a sleep her mind humming with strange new thoughts as she watched Draco's thin ribs rising and falling slowly and raggedly as he slept.


	4. Chapter 4: friendship & a meal between

Chapter Four: Friendship and a meal between worlds

Hermione woke the next morning feeling very confused. Why hadn't Draco told her of his fate? Ah, of course, he didn't know she was a werewolf. Or did he? He hadn't shown any surprise when he saw her. Or maybe he just didn't care. _I wonder how long he's been a werewolf? _Thought Hermione. She suddenly felt a wave of pity for Draco. He had been carrying this painful burden, unable to tell anyone. She looked over to the depression where Draco had been sleeping. He had already left for the castle by the time Hermione had woke up. Hermione strode over to the dent in the moss. it was still warm. She was happy to be back to normal, but the night in the shrieking shack complicated her already intricately tangled life. Hermione decided to catch up with Draco. She wasn't going to bring up the subjects on her mind. It seemed obvious he did not want to be bothered about the subject. One of the things that worried Hermione most was that look he had given her when he transformed. It was if he knew something about her that she didn't. She shivered. What did Draco know?

Draco was sitting in the common room. Now Hermione knew his secret. Now she knew part of why he wasn't such a mean guy this year. He expected she would be coming in to talk to him about last night. He sighed. Now she knew what it was like… The pain, the misery, the secrets. He knew now like he did in the great hall on the first day, that he had to reach out a hand of friendship to her. Just then she stepped into the portrait hole. She looked extremely pale and peaky. Draco knew the feeling.

"Here, come with me. We can eat breakfast in the common room." Said Draco in a voice slightly hoarse from the screams and howls of pain. Hermione looked shocked, then thoughtful.

"Yes lets. I don't exactly look healthy do I?"

"No," answered Draco truthfully. "Some food will help. Come on." Draco beckoned to her. She fallowed him to his room where he led her out onto a balcony. It was if the earth was torn between the worlds of night and day. The sun was coming up in a golden red glow, yet the moon and stars where up, sparkling brightly. There was a glass table set for two, probably by house elves. Hermione sat daintily down on a black silk cushioned chair. She jumped at every sound, wary of pranks and traps set up by Malfoy. Draco looking quite calm sat down and picked up a menu. Hermione followed his example. She ordered some waffles with strawberries. She looked up to see Draco staring confused and hungry looking at the same. Hermione looked at him and burst out laughing at his strange facial expression. Draco looked indignant, then confused again.

"What is THAT?" he asked incredulously.

"It's a waffle! Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"No, but it smells good."

" I have an idea. You order your favorite wizard dish and you can have the waffle and I'll have the wizard food." Suggested Hermione.

"Okay then…" said Draco looking at his menu then tapped on it and a strange dish appeared. It looked like a mix between crystal and jell-o! It reflected the light of the sun and the moon, casting a glow over the entire table. Draco smugly watched her look of wonder at the awe-inspiring dessert. The light reflecting off of the dessert sent a delicate glow over Hermione's face. Draco suddenly noticed that all those years behind the bushy brown hair Hermione had been hiding a finely featured face and large amber eyes. He was thankful that her hair had toned down a little. No longer was it frizzy or well, fro-ish. Draco wished someone in Slytherin was this pretty, he would go out with her in an instant! Draco slapped himself mentally, she was a Mudblood he couldn't like her! _It wouldn't hurt to be friends with her though…as long as no one knew, of course… _thought Draco. He focused on her face once more. She looked at him in amazement.

"What is it?" she asked in an awed voice.

"Crystalenta." Replied Draco, also eyeing the dessert hungrily. The waffle lay on Hermione's plate, forgotten. Hermione looked at the waffle and frowned.

"Well that's not a fair trade is it? I'll just order another one of these and get rid of this. Hermione muttered a charm and the waffle disappeared. She tapped her menu and another order of crystalenta appeared. It was letting off a wonderful scent that Hermione couldn't identify.

"How many times have you had it?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Only once," answered Draco truthfully. "Its really rare."

"Really, why?"

"It has to be made on a slate of ice floating in the middle of a stream or pond in the light of a full moon where a unicorn and a werewolf have drunk recently." said Draco glaring at the dessert as if it where mocking him in his misery. Hermione translated his venomous looks and said quietly,

Well, at least you're not the only one any more. I understand your pain now Draco." Draco stared at her in shocked silence. Then he sighed and said hesitantly.

"I think we should agree to be civil to each other for the rest of the year, it's hard accepting the fate of being werewolves. Its better to tell people then to hold it in. you're lucky you didn't spend your first moon alone." Hermione stared and then nodded her head determinedly. Draco grinned, his white teeth flashing in the moonlight. She knew that she would want someone to talk to on those long months of keeping secrets it would be nice to have someone to discus her misery with. Her and Draco ate their meal caught up in the beauty of the world and thoughts of the current events.


	5. Chapter 5: draco's vision

Chapter Five: Away from the Golden trio and Draco has a vision

Hermione ran down the halls hurrying to get to charms before the bell rang. She skidded at a doorway on the fourth floor as she saw Draco and his father standing in an empty classroom. She did not want to be seen snooping, but was curious what Draco could be discussing with his father. She leaned back against the wall and pricked her ears. She could hear the conversation quite easily, even if it was being held in hissing whispers. Lucius's whispers flouted out of the cracked doorway for Hermione to hear,

"This was not planned, yet it will be very useful. You can use her to get closer to potter, know all of his weakness. Don't fail me Draco, **or** **I will be forced to punish you…" **the last words were spoken slowly, sounding out each syllable. Lucius was making it quite clear that he would not refrain from hurting his own son. Draco replied slowly in a tone that showed he did not like whatever situation he was in. Lucius started to speak again.  
" You will do as I asked. Use Granger to get closer to Potter, then we can bring him to the dark lord and be honored above all others!" with that Lucius spun started towards the doorway Hermione dodged behind a statue just before he came out. Hermione sat frozen with shock. She knew why Draco was so nice. He was trying to use her. He wanted to learn all of Harry's secrets! She heard the second bell. _I'm late for class!_ Thought Hermione. Then she rushed off towards charms class.

Hermione arrived at charms a little late and looking flustered.

"Sorry I'm late professor Flitwick." Said Hermione as she rushed to a table with Ron and Harry.

"Why are you late to cla…" started Ron but noticed Malfroy also came in to charms late. He looked at Malfroy looked at Hermione then closed his mouth, opened it again, and then closed it. Hermione saw a large resemblance to a fish out of water. Ron glared at Hermione then wouldn't talk to her for the rest of the lesson. At first Harry looked just as bewildered as Hermione. He must have suddenly figured out what Ron was thinking because all the sudden he sighed and shock his head at Ron. Hermione tried to ask Harry what was going on but he said

"Later."

Hermione pulled Harry aside during lunch and said in one of her most commanding tones,

"Explain, NOW!" asked Hermione in a commanding tone. Harry sighed and began,

" Ron is being an idiot, he's mad because we never see you other than in class."

So? What's so terrible about that? That's happened before." Asked Hermione still confused.

" Come on, I know you've noticed that Ron fancies you. And now you are cooped up with Malfoy all the time and I guess that Ron's jealous of him." Harry said all of this very fast as if it would be less unpleasant this way. Hermione almost told Harry what she had over heard, but decided she could deal with it herself. Two could play this game…


	6. Chapter 6:hermione goes to hogsmeade

Chapter 6: Hermione wears stilettos, goes to Hogsmeade, and Draco has a vision 

Draco sat there brooding. He **hated** being his fathers little agent! He had secrets, but no one even his father knew them. Draco sat in a stupor through his charms class waiting for the time to end where he could head back up to the common room and try to sleep. Even with this thought he knew it was impossible, he could not keep visions and nightmares out of his mind when he tried to sleep. He had not had a full nights sleep for such a long time….

Draco was in his home, the Malfoy mansion. His father was standing over a figure, a blonde haired woman… his mother! He saw that she was crying and whimpering as if he had just hit her. Lucius spoke in a sharp tone dripping with rage,

" This is the last time you fail me and the dark lord. You were supposed to put the poison in his food. Why would you refrain? The dark lord has found out our secret. Draco must die. He is only your son." Mustering up the last of her strength Narcissa looked strait up at her husband, her eyes swimming with what seemed like all of the hate in the world.

" I cherish my son far then me you. You may be pure blood, but you are so evil you are not fit to lick slime from your own son's shoes. I would rather die than kill him!"

" So I guess that you have made your choice… but first lets make you feel the wrath of Voldermort and his **faithful **servants! Crucio!"

Draco fell out of his desk to the sound of his own screams.

Suddenly Professor Flitwick shook Draco awake.

" Wake up boy, it was only a nightmare. Maybe you should go to the hospital wing." Said Flitwick kindly. Draco nodded, but when he tried to get up he collapsed. His legs felt like Jell-o. "Someone help him, you Granger." Flitwick now sounded truly worried. Hermione gingerly took Draco's arm and started dragging him along. As soon as Hermione knew she was out of sight she propped him up against the wall and said,

"What happened?" Draco's head swam as he tried to answer,

" Home… mother…being murdered… father evil b…" Draco tried to finish his sentence but fainted dead away.

Hermione hoisted him up and carried him to the hospital wing.

An hour later when charms class was over Harry and Ron went to dinner expecting to see Hermione already eating. When they had walked up and down the Griffindor table a few times it became obvious that she wasn't there. Harry went to the hospital wing while Ron went to the Griffindor common room and then the heads common room. Harry found her where he had expected, sitting in an armchair beside Malfoy. She looked rather worried and kept glancing at Draco's pale face and becoming more agitated by the minute. Harry walked over expecting her to explain everything but as soon as she caught sight of him she said,

" Oh Harry, I was hoping you would find me up here! I need to know where dumbledor's office is and the password." Harry was taking lessons from Dumbledor this year to find out about Voldermort's past but still couldn't see why Hermione needed the password. He found the whole thing rather curious.

"Why do you want the password? What happened?' Harry asked. Hermione had only failed to answer his question once, and that was the fact about her going to the ball with Krum, but now she said,

" I can't tell you, it's a secret." Harry was bursting with curiosity.

"Why the bloody 'hell not?" said Harry. Hermione cringed; she hated keeping secrets from Harry. Hermione was desperate now.

"Please, just give me the password, its urgent!" Hermione had a pleading tone in her voice so Harry said,

"Its levitating gumdrops." Without as much as thanks Hermione rushed of to dumbledors office behind the gargoyle statue and practically shouted the password at it. She ran up the revolving staircase to impatient to wait for it to carry her up at a sedate pace. When she came to the thick oak door she did not bother to use the gold griffin knocker but burst through the door to find Dumbledor talking to the paintings of the old headmasters. Dumbledor looked up looking a little surprised he spoke, his voice was not stern, more amused,

" Ah, ms. Granger! I presume it is important for the fact that you nearly tore my door off." Hermione looked back at the door, which was slightly crooked on its hinges now and was creaking sadly from side to side. Hermione turned back to Dumbledor ignoring the squeaking. She needed to tell Dumbledor about Draco's parents. Hermione blurted out the story very fast. Dumbledor listened calmly and when she was finished he said only one word,

"Thanks," and with a puff of scarlet smoke he was gone. Hermione stood somewhat awkwardly in dumbledors office for a few moments before striding out. She went back to the hospital wing to find Harry, Ron and an unconscious Draco. As soon as Harry saw Hermione he leapt up and demanded,

"Can you PLEASE tell us what's going on?" Hermione wanted to but she knew that she couldn't tell Harry or Ron what Draco had seen. Hermione gulped and then shook her head. At the look of shock on Harry's face Hermione exclaimed,

"It's a secret, I can't tell you! I'm sorry! Hermione looked close to tears so Harry dropped the subject. Hermione knew they would drop it if she looked upset. (Hehehe!) She didn't like faking tears to Harry and Ron but it was the only way she knew how to keep Draco's secret. That night Hermione waited for Draco in the common room. He walked in looking even paler then usual but much healthier. Draco was half way across the common room before he noticed Hermione. He froze like a deer in the beam of a headlight. Her nightgown was a two-piece. It was a beautiful golden colored Egyptian cotton with black tassels. She looked like she had just gotten out of the shower because her hair was wet and shiny. Her nightgown was flowed over her body and Draco could clearly see her hourglass figure and trim waste. She looked a little to thin actually, as if she was slowly starving to death. He knew he must look the same way. Suddenly he noticed something that made his heart stop and then start again, this time very fast. Around Hermione's neck was a black silk ribbon with a silver werewolf fang hanging off of it. Hermione, with hopes of charming Draco then crushing his heart had hoped he would be stunned by her vela charm, but instead he looked horrified. He clutched something under his shirt then ran up to his room so fast that it took her a while to realize he was gone. She blinked then ran after him trying to figure out what had spooked him. Hermione thought he was acting rather like a feral cat, bolting away suspiciously at the first sign of change. She came to his door and knocked softly.

"Draco, what is it? What happened, are you hurt? Did you have another vision?" Draco didn't answer immediately he had to make an excuse for his dash away from her. He leaned against the wall adrenaline pumping through his body, and his hands shook as he stroked a silver werewolf fang on a black silk ribbon…

The next day was Saturday and Hermione was delighted that it would be a Hogsmeade trip. This would be a good time to continue project-woe-Malfoy. It was perfect! If he liked her he couldn't stand to hurt her by giving her secrets to the dark lord. Then sadness swept over her like a wave. She hated lying, tricking, and so on. She wished everyone could just get a long. All this talk of war lately made her feel sick. Hermione dressed and walked down the stairs. Draco was sitting there staring into the flames. At the sound of footsteps he turned and his jaw fell open. Last night he had realized she was pretty, but now she looked drop dead gorgeous! She was wearing a bright blue spaghetti-strap tank top and hip-hugger jeans. He noticed the fang necklace and again he turned white. Hermione followed his gaze. She suddenly understood.

"Is this what's bothering you?" said Hermione Draco shook his head wildly. He again clutched at his neck. Hermione knew he was lying but inquired no further. She made a soft tinkling sound when she walked from her bracelets and anklets. Her onyx earrings glittered in the firelight. Draco closed his jaw as she walked across the room. Hermione looked at him and then asked in a resigned voice,

" I suppose you'll be wanting to come to Hogsmeade with me wont you?" Draco nodded dumbly. Hermione fought hard to suppress a grin. Things were working out exactly as she had planned them to. Even if she didn't like the plan at least it was going right. Hermione slipped out of the portrait hole with Draco and head to Hogsmeade.

As Hermione entered Hogsmeade many heads turned. Hermione was getting admiring looks from the male population and the female population was glaring down their loses at her and shaking their boyfriends. The girls weren't the only ones glaring though. Draco was glaring at all the other guys as if to say _she's mine! Mine I say, so keep your grubby mitts off! _Hermione noticed this and said so to Draco,

"I'm not your property Draco, you can't stop them." Draco looked surprised that she had noticed. She was marvelous at reading expressions. He was too but to most people his thoughts were unfathomable. Hermione groaned suddenly. Draco looked at her, alarmed. She spoke as she grabbed his hand and started dragging him away through the crowd.

"Oh my god. It's Zacharias Smith! Come on, we got to get out of here!" Hermione dragged Draco all the way to the hog's-head. There were no students in there other than Draco and herself. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. It seemed irresistible beauty wasn't all it was cut out to be. Hermione sat in a shadowed corner while Draco went up to the counter and ordered two butter beers. When he returned Hermione started to talk as they popped the cap off of the bottles.

"I'm going to madam Malkins to get my costume." At Draco's confused look Hermione continued in an exasperated tone,

" You know, for the masquerade ball?" Draco suddenly understood. He had forgotten completely about there being a masquerade ball. Draco knew he would have to go get his too. He and Hermione finished their butterbeers chatting animatedly. When they arrived at Madam Malkins Hermione found Ginny and dragged her off to find a costume. Hermione looked through the shop trying to find the perfect outfit. She was hurrying along an isle with Ginny who was following her picking up an outfit every once in a while and looking at Hermione. Suddenly Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and Ginny bumped into her. All the costumes she had been wearing fell out of her hands and scattered all over the floor. Hermione didn't pay the incident any heed. She reached out her hand and grabbed an outfit.

"Its perfect." Hermione whispered. She completely ignored all of the clothes scattered around her and she examined the outfit. The outfit was black with intricate silver swirls mixed into it with had spaghetti straps and a slight v-neck and a slit up the calf section. The dress wasn't floor length; it was just below her knee. The fabric was silky and as soft and cool as the night air. Then Hermione noticed the bottom of the outfit. It was diagonally cut and faintly flared. Ginny had a look on her face that said rather obviously that she wanted to do Hermione's makeup and hair. Hermione knew that she had no choice than to let he. As Hermione paid for the outfit Ginny asked her the question she knew they would get to sooner or later.

"So, Hermione…" began Ginny slyly. "Who are you going to the ball with?"

"Nobody yet." Responded Hermione. Ginny looked crestfallen the said hopefully,

"I could hook you up with…" but Ginny's offer was cut off by a sharp

"NO!" from Hermione. Hermione knew that Ginny wanted her to go with someone but she didn't like other people to pick out her dates. Hermione decided it was time for Ginny to receive some questions,

"Who are you going with Ginny?" asked Hermione. She had an idea who it might be.

"Harry," said Ginny, blushing furiously. _Bingo! Guessed right._ Thought Hermione. Ginny and Hermione giggled and girl talked all the way to Hogwarts and Hermione promised to let Ginny into the heads common room before the ball. Ginny parted from Hermione mumbling a list of makeup and accessories to bring. When Hermione arrived at the common room she was just about to go put away her costume when she heard Draco enter. Hermione swung around and hid her outfit behind her back. Draco did the same. Hermione edged up to her room so Draco couldn't see her outfit. As soon as she was gone Draco hurried up to his room. He wanted his costume to be a surprise. Hermione set her costume underneath her bed for safekeeping. For the first time in her life, Hermione couldn't wait for the ball to arrive. When Draco arrived at the Slytherin table the next day he was immediately seized by pansy. She was trying to make her voice seductive but it sounded more like she had a bad head cold to Draco.

"Oh, Dracee-poo don't you have something to ask me?" Pansy said. Draco was disgusted. He hated pansy and he thought she had gotten that from his hint at the beginning of the year. She was obviously even dumber than she looked, (ohhh-boy, that's pretty bad!). Draco pried her man-ish hands off of his arm before saying,

"I'm not going to the ball with you pansy, I've already got a date." Draco knew this was the only way to get her to leave him alone. He just hoped she didn't ask who it was. He had no idea what he would say. Thankfully pansy dropped the subject and sulked off to complain to some of her butt-ugly buddies. Now Draco had no date. _Great_ he thought. He knew his father would want him to ask Hermione but Draco dreaded the task. It wasn't that he didn't like Hermione, matter of fact he liked her very much. But he didn't want to hand potter over to the Dark Lord. Then Draco remembered how his father had tried to kill him. Draco decided something then and there; he would never be a death eater and was going to stop following his father's orders. With all that said, that still left the choice, would he ask Hermione to the ball?


	7. Chapter 7:the ball

Chapter Seven: The Ball (teaser) 

Hermione was sitting in the common room pacing. She was mumbling to herself something about,

"Ginny should be here by now! What's keeping her?" Hermione was worried. She was terrible at doing her own makeup and she needed Ginny to do the all those complicated little makeup tricks for parties. Suddenly Hermione heard a knock on the portrait. She crossed the room to open it and was relieved to see Ginny. She ushered Ginny in and practically threw Ginny into her room. Hermione was frantic. Only a half an hour before the ball! Ginny sat calmly unloading her supplies as Hermione put on her costume. Then Ginny began her work. Twenty minutes later Ginny exclaimed,

"Done! Now go look in the mirror and tell me what you think." Hermione stretched her legs on the way to the mirror and then studied Ginny's brand new work of art. Hermione had dark mascara and smoky eye shadow that matched the black fur of her outfit perfectly. Her lips where a light shiny pink, with a pearly shimmer to it that stood out wonderfully on her face. Hermione walked back over to her and hugged her.

"Oh Ginny, thank you so much!" Hermione almost cried but refrained because it might make her mascara run. Ginny suddenly had a concerned look on her face as she said,

"Hermione, you still don't have a date, do you?" Hermione shook her head and Ginny frowned. Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Hermione cut her off,

" I'll go to the dance alone and dance with whoever I please. I don't want to have a ball-and-chain guy around." Ginny giggled and dropped the subject. Hermione and Ginny trailed down the stairs and into the common room. They were chatting animatedly about Harry and some of the other single men of Hogwarts when they heard footsteps on the stairs. Hermione turned and gasped. Draco was wearing silver robes that shone as if he had laced the fabric with the light of the moon. He had long fangs put in his mouth that made it obvious that he had dressed as a vampire. _A very hot vampire…_ Hermione's conscious told her. Hermione pushed the thought away. This was not a good time to be falling for Malfoy. She still didn't have a date though. Hermione was snapped from her thoughts by a smirk on Draco's face. He had realized that she had been staring at him; _oh no_ thought Hermione, as she blushed and turned away. She hurried towards the door with Ginny throwing her quizzical looks as if to ask why she hadn't waited for Malfoy. Ginny knew he wasn't a git any more but she obviously thought there was something going on between her and Draco. Hermione glared at her hoping that all suspicions would die but Ginny just raised her eyebrows and continued walking. Hermione glared at her retreating back and hurried to catch up with her.

(WOOHOO! Cliffy! Very short but my mum kicked me off the computer )


End file.
